


Make a choice

by WoodiestComic



Series: Demons and dealings [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is smart, Dark Tony Stark, Demon Deals, Demon Tony, Demon Tony Stark, Demons, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Manipulative Tony Stark, Non-human Tony Stark, The Tesseract (Marvel), creature Tony Stark, fallen angel Tony Stark, hints of Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: Bruce is searching for the tesseract when he gets an unexpected visit. What will the doctor do when the devil takes an interest in him, promising freedom in exchange for the powerful artifact?This is the prequel to my other demon!Tony story Simple business.





	Make a choice

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I wasn't really expecting to ever finish this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts. It really makes my day ^.^

Bruce had only been on the hellicarrier for half a day, before shit hit the fan. He had been working on the schematic, trying to track down the tesseract, when he got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. The temperature in the room seemed to change, the screens and lights flickering ever so slightly. It was well enough to bring the young doctor on edge. He felt the other guy stir under his skin, but forced him down.

“So, you’re the famous Bruce Banner.” Said a voice from behind him. Bruce spun around, startled. Leaning on the wall on the other side of the room, was none other than the famous Tony Stark. The billionaire was wearing a dark suit, with red tinted glasses covering his eyes. And a smirk which practically screamed predatory. The hairs on Bruce’s neck stood in suspense.

“Fury didn’t tell me he Tony Stark would be joining us…” Bruce muttered, trying to gather himself before something bad happened. The billionaire had clearly heard of him before, so he no doubt knew about the other guy as well.

“There’s a lot Fury doesn’t tell you. Like the reason they want the tesseract back so bad, or why they really brought you on this ship” Stark said, smirk widening slightly as he stepped- oh so casually- closer. Bruce pushed further back, not trusting a man with that kind of smile. He’d seen it too many times; people who thought they had a chance at controlling the other guy.

“What do you mean?” He asked, hand reaching out for something to defend himself with. Not that he needed it, it just felt good to have something,  _ anything _ . No one had told him that Iron Man would show up, though he didn’t know why he was so surprised. After all, the other was known as one of earth’s mightiest heroes. So why did his presence feel so… sinister? Bruce had to coax the other guy into a semi-calm state, he was practically vibrating.

“I’m just saying, considering everything you’ve been through. You’re awfully… trusting. I mean, you ran away, go into hiding in the deepest, darkest corners on the planet, only to come crawling back out when a pretty lady flashes her eyelashes at you? Or was it the speech about ‘keeping other interested parties away’?” The billionaire shrugged, stopping just a few feet away from the other scientist, to play with one of the glowing blue screens. Equations Bruce had tried solving earlier, were solved like they were nothing, under the little dance his fingers did over the surface of the screen.

“And I’m supposed to trust you?” Bruce asked, ripping his eyes away from the screen to look back at the other. He’d decided to go with his gut instinct. Whatever it was, this man was trouble.

Stark laughed, rolling his shoulders strangely. “Oh no. You’d be an idiot if you did that, and by the things I’ve learned about you, you’re far from stupid”

Bruce took a step to the side, clutching his fists together as he backed away further. Tony ignored it, instead moving over to where Bruce had been previously standing. His hand slipped under the desk, touching the computer. It didn’t take a genius to know he was planning something.

“But just because you can’t trust me, doesn’t mean you should trust  _ them _ ” he said, looking back at Bruce with a strange spark in his eyes he couldn’t identify. Stark slid his hand into his jacket pocket, and for a split second, Bruce was sure he was going to pull a weapon on him. Instead, the hand emerged with a pack of blueberries. Tony picked a couple out and popped them into his mouth, chewing until the small seeds were grinded between his teeth. He smiled, the red insides of the fruit making it look like blood stuck between his pearly white teeth.

“Did you ever stop to question what an organisation led by spies and assassins and  _ politicians _ would do with an infinite power source? A warm light for all mankind to share? Don’t be silly, Brucie. You know better than that” He popped another load of blueberries into his mouth.

“Is this supposed to be some sort of manipulation?” Bruce asked, glaring slightly at the other. Stark hummed thoughtfully, shaking his head.

“Nah. It’s a warning” The man said nonchalantly, checking his watch impatiently.

“Right…” Bruce muttered, rolling his eyes. Though he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that Stark knew more about this than he should. Of course, he didn’t trust SHIELD. Not as far as he could throw them (in his human form, mind you). The whole thing with a cage being built specifically to take him out aside. But choosing between the two evils, Bruce would pick SHIELD over Loki any day. The guy was clearly off his rocker.

“SHEILD is gonna turn against you. They’re spies, only serving themselves”

“And how do you differ from that, exactly?” Bruce shot back.

“I don’t lie about it. Blueberry?” Stark was suddenly a lot closer than what he had been, holding the plastic bag right in front of Bruce’s nose. Hesitantly, Bruce took one, eyes never leaving the others for a second. He had never seen a darker shade of brown before. They looked almost black. Despite his calm demeaner, there was something in his eyes, something the doctor couldn’t identify.

“What I’m trying to say is; If SHIELD get’s the tesseract, you’re handing them the one thing they can use to control your little rage monster. What is more dangerous than a hulk?” When Bruce didn’t answer, although the words were already echoing in his mind, Stark spoke them for him.

“A hulk under someone else’s control. Would you like that? Being used as a weapon, fighting another’s battle for them because they’re too lazy and power sick to do anything themselves?” His tone took on something almost feral as he spoke, spitting the last words with venom. Bruce raised an eyebrow, pushing himself further away from the billionaire.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience” Bruce commented. Stark chuckled, a dead parody of humour.

“I guess you could say that. Which is why I would like to avoid the same thing happening to you. Give SHIELD the tesseract, and you’re giving them the power to control everything exactly how they want it” The doctor had to admit, that didn’t sound good. Not that he trusted Stark’s word. Bruce gritted his teeth, feeling the other guy rise up in the inner conflict. He bit his lip, feeling a bit sick of it all. Stark checked his watch again, before moving back to the desk and reaching under it again. He pulled out a small chip, throwing it to Bruce who caught it reflexively.

“Don’t believe me, take a look for yourself” Tony said, motioning to the chip clamped between Bruce’s unsure fingers. Hesitantly, Bruce plugged it into one of the many screens in front of him. Information bloomed out on blues and greens and greys, texts and notes piling up on the side of a picture. He stepped back, horrified at what he saw. Weapons… weapons made from the tesseract.

“They call it ‘phase two’. Weapons strong enough to make the atomic bomb look like a mosquito bite” Bruce could barely believe what he was seeing. Seconds passed, and information and plans were still scrolling through at high speeds, images of different weapons flickering by, each worse than the other. Part of him wanted to think that Stark was faking it somehow, but he wouldn’t be lucky enough for that. This was years of research, dating back to long before they had even been born. If any of these weapons were made…

“I think you’ll find this one especially interesting” Stark said, tapping the screen to bring up a strange, metallic circle. Bruce read through the small text regarding the device, his gut twisting with horror.

_ The hulk collar. _

They wanted to build an electric collar to control the other guy. It was suddenly  _ very _ difficult to keep a lid on the monster inside. He could practically hear the Hulk scream in anger, wishing to crush everything in his path. He breathed, closing his eyes and reaching for his calm place almost desperately. It was minutes before he’d managed to calm down enough, and the slight green shade to his skin disappeared.

At this point he finally noticed the hand rubbing his back in comforting circles. Even the other guy was shocked enough to fall silent. Never before had anyone approached him when he was about to turn. He looked up, seeing Stark smile down at him with that same, sharp smile as before. It was clear that for whatever reason, Tony Stark was not afraid of him. Could a man really be that self-destructive?

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Bruce asked, looking back at the screen, bile rising in his throat.

“Simple. Don’t give Shield the tesseract” Stark replied, pulling away from Bruce to take another mouthful of blueberries, this time emptying the rest of the bag into his mouth. The doctor laughed.

“And what? Let Loki keep it?”

“No no no. He has absolutely no idea what he’s doing with it. I say you should put it in more capable hands” Stark spoke suggestively. Bruce instantly knew what he was hinting at, and the thought only made him laugh again.

“And what? Your hands are more capable with handling an alien object than an alien?” Something in Stark’s body changed. His back straightened, head lifted. Again, he did that strange roll with his shoulders, as if trying to shake something off his back. The smile was gone from his face, leaving a blank expression that could give Ms. Romanoff a run for her money.

“Why shouldn’t be?” even his voice had changed. The light tone of mischief was gone, leaving a dark, almost monotone voice behind. Bruce shook himself, feeling a strange shiver run down his spine. Again, the hulk started banging on the inside of his skull, demanding to be let out and deal with the potential threat.

“I don’t know. Maybe because you’re human” Bruce said, although his voice didn’t sound as sure as he wanted it to. The room darkened suddenly, lights and screens flickering in a struggle to fight the darkness without much luck. Bruce had to fight back the urge to get out  _ get out getoutgetoutgetout!  _ Stark was grinning at him again, the same razor sharp smile from before that practically oozed darkness. Somehow, Stark’s eyes seemed even darker than before. The sudden darkness seemed to somehow be emitting from Stark, but that didn’t make any sense…

“Sure you wanna put your money on that?” Stark asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. Just as quick a sit appeared, the darkness disappeared, and everything turned back to seemingly normal. Light returned, and with it came Bruce’s ability to move again. He stumbled back, grasping his head in effort. The other guy was shouting madly, bashing against his mental walls. It hurt so much, Bruce couldn’t even find the strength to stand anymore, and promptly dropped to his knees.

“I can help you, you know” His head snapped up. When did Stark get this close? A cold hand found his head, massaging through his hair and rubbing his scalp. Bruce felt the cool feeling wash over him, silencing the Hulk’s cries. He sighed in the small relief. The other guy hadn’t been this active since the Abomination.

“See Brucie? I can help you” Stark repeated, crouching down to meet Bruce’s eyes. The doctor found himself staring back into dark, almost black, eyes. He had completely forgotten the other… thing, had said something. Quickly, he leaned away, not wanting to stare into those eyes a second longer than necessary.

“What do you mean?” Bruce found himself asking, pulling himself up to stand, as if to regain some of his lost dignity. Stark stayed crouching for a second, tongue flickering across his lips before he stood. It was almost pathetic how the slightly smaller man could make Bruce feel so tiny.

“Anything you want in life. All the way from fame to fortune. I can give it to you. Name your prize” The doctor was about to scoff at this – why would  _ he _ need fame and fortune for? -but found himself stopping when a thought crossed his mind.

“Could you…” He swallowed thickly. “…get rid of the other guy?”

Stark’s smile was sharp, eyes ablaze in a way that reminded way too much like Loki. Bruce pulled his thoughts together, biting his tongue. He’d given up on curing the other guy years ago.

“Sure. Although it would be a shame to rid the world of such an interesting aspect. But if you really wish, I’d be willing to  _ cure _ you of the  _ Other guy _ ” This time Bruce did scoff, rolling his eyes.

“What is this? Some kind of deal with the devil? You get rid of the hulk and I give you my soul, is that it?” Tony laughed, of course he did, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh no no no. Nothing as drastic. I already have my eyes on another soul” Those words chilled him to the bone. “No, what I’m proposing is much simpler. You get me the tesseract, and I will give you back the normality you crave so much” As an afterthought, he added: “And unlike our dear Shield or resident god, I won’t use it to make weapons or open a portal to outer space”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the too-innocent smile on the man’s lips. It was becoming more and more apparent that Stark was far from what he’d first assumed. The doctor had never really been a religious man of any kind, but even he had read enough fantasy stories to know about making unknown deals with unknown creatures.

“And what  _ do _ you plan to use it for?”

Stark shrugged. “Nothing really. I just want to keep it around, make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands” Like hell.

“Why not get it yourself, then? According to your reputation, you’re one of the planet’s biggest geniuses. I’m sure you could haul it up yourself if you  _ really _ wanted to” The other frowned slightly at this, eyes narrowing. The tables had turned, something he mustn’t have anticipated.

“Let’s just say there’s history preventing me from having it for myself” Stark replied smoothly, too calmly. The way he said it made it evident that there was more going on here than Stark wanting to just have the tesseract. If he knew he couldn’t have it, why try to even get it?

“If you can’t have it, why bother trying?” At this, the billionaire chuckled, grinning. “What man doesn’t want to possess the one thing he can’t have?”

No... no there was something more at play here. Bruce could practically feel it in the air around them. The way Stark was talking, trying to manipulate (that much was obvious), and coming dangerously close to succeeding. He understood exactly what Stark was talking about when he said it. The words spoke so true to him, that they simply couldn’t be anything but a lie. There was something else…

“No… you’re scared.” He realized with a breath, earning an annoyed huff from the other. “You’re afraid of the tesseract’s power. Why?”

“Watch your steps, Doctor Banner. You’re about to lose the deal of a lifetime” He warned, eyes dark with seriousness he hadn’t previously possessed. So Bruce had really hit home with his assumption. But what was it the billionaire feared? Aside from the obvious reasons to fear the tesseract, of course…

“What do you say, Brucie?” Stark asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I give you the tesseract, and in exchange, you get rid of the Hulk?” The other nodded, smile slowly returning. Bruce graced him with a small smile of his own. As tempting as it was, he had already made his decision. He could almost feel the other guy’s content with his answer, along with the slight slivers of fear, which was unusual from the Hulk, to say the least.

“No deal”

For a few seconds, everything was eerily quiet. The room once again seemed to darken ever so slightly, growing colder. Stark stared at him, unmoving, unblinking. It was starting to creep Bruce out even more, almost making him regret his answer, when Stark’s chest began to shake. Soon, the other was bending over his knees and wheezing with laughter. Bruce stood there, shaken to the bone and caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Minutes passed like hours while Stark laughed, the room slowly returning to its original state while the billionaire slowly calmed down.

Finally, he straightened up again, meeting Bruce’s eyes dead on. They were indescribable. Like the void itself was staring back at him.

“I like you, Brucie. I really do. You’re smart, interesting. Two qualities I value in a human. Shame you wouldn’t take my deal though. But oh well. You win some, you lose some” He said with a shrug, backing away from the doctor with the grace of a shadow. That god-awful smile was back, playing at his lips.

The next thing Stark said made Bruce’s stomach drop.

“Not that I don’t have a backup plan. In fact, I do believe she’s ready to have a little chat” With those words, he turned, stalking towards the door. Bruce stepped after him, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. When he tried to shout after the man, no sounds escaped him. Panicked, he brought his hands up, pushing against the non-existent wall. Stark turned to give him one last victorious grin.

“It really  _ is _ a shame. You could have spared her this fate had you accepted my deal. Instead, you just doomed her. Anyways. I have to go now” He turned, stepping through the door. Just as he was about to leave, he called over his shoulder.

“I did tell you I have a soul out there waiting for me. Tata for now, Doctor”


End file.
